


Disgusting

by dxnise



Series: Chances/Odds [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Jokes, Cheesy, Childhood Friends, Coupzi, Fluff, JiHan if you squint, Jicheol, M/M, Milk, Pining, Reunions, badder tagging, baddest attempts, bc there's a lacking of fics on whipped!cheol, give me tag suggestions omg, i hope you at least smile through the cringe, im sorry, throwbacks, was this inspired by ofd2 idk you can speculate, which is absurd bc it's a daily reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxnise/pseuds/dxnise
Summary: Some reunions are more romantic than others.Or: Seungcheol vs Jihoon, for a carton of Hello Kitty Strawberry Milk.





	Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> \- my first jicheol fic and possibly my last bc i deserve to be shot for this.  
> \- title given by celine who edited this (thanks) and said this fic was so.  
> \- i'm honestly terrified to post this but i hope people enjoy it anywayyyy.

It's not a matter of fate, really. 

 

Seungcheol is sure. 

 

Fate is when things fall exactly into place, in an almost unsettling way. Maybe, fate is when you feel as if things can't be explained, but you accept it as inevitable anyway. Or perhaps fate fooled us all into thinking its presence can be even felt or ascertained.

 

_Okay._

 

Seungcheol frankly, doesn't have a clue.

 

He does think, however, that the man in front of him is probably Lee Jihoon.

 

And perhaps in a not-exactly-voluntary course of action, and more of a spontaneous panic to avoid an awkward, unintended reunion, Seungcheol makes a decision.

 

He hastily reaches out to the top shelf for the last item of his shopping list, and turns away, coveted item in hand.

 

A carton of strawberry milk. Hello Kitty packaging, no less.

 

Call it 'fragile masculinity', but he wants to make excuses for himself - my (non-existent) younger sister wanted it, my pet cat only drinks milk with cute Japanese cats on the packaging, the nice old lady down the street asked me to get it for her - but he knows the truth.

 

Hello Kitty Strawberry Milk is a lot sweeter than average milk and he loves it. It tastes...  _girly_. Again, Seungcheol doesn’t mean to feed gender stereotypes, but he doesn’t have enough of a vocabulary to describe the flowery pink carton, with a printed Hello Kitty staring _soullessly_ , even _devilishly_ , at his current plight.

 

A plight, involving a man calling out to him, in voice deeper than he had expected.

 

"Hey! I wanted that carton of milk!"

 

Seungcheol pauses then, turning around slowly while releasing a bated breath he didn't know he had held in. With the way the other man was currently scowling at him, you'd have thought he had just been found guilty of a national felony.  _It's just milk, dammit!_

 

Apparently he said that out loud, because Jihoon (he was sure now), indignantly protested, "It's not just milk! It's the last carton! I've been trying to get to it till you swooped in with your tall ass and  _stole_  it from me!"

 

Those words go unheard though, as Seungcheol finds himself more preoccupied with trying to explain the way he _feels_ when he catches a good look at the frowning guy in front of him.

 

 _Lee Jihoon._  It really is him. He hadn't said that name in his head for so long, and it somehow manages to sound effortless, familiar. It’s nearly as if time hadn’t brought a stop to it all.

 

 _Lee Jihoon._  The midget from middle school. The smart kid from the year below him, with the soft cheeks and floppy fringe and innocent eye smiles.

 

The most fascinating thing is that the man in front of him is  _still_ a midget. He hadn't seen him, in what? 11 years? Yet, he looked pretty much the same, with the same soft cheeks, and same small eyes. His natural hair color was now replaced by a platinum blonde that shouldn't look good on Asians, but somehow manages to work against his pale skin. He looks good, but Seungcheol tries actively not to let that be the focus of his thoughts.

 

Call it sentimentality, but Seungcheol thinks he looked cuter with the black.

 

The most obvious difference is, however, that his eye were no longer smiling, instead holding an intensely annoyed expression.

 

"What are you staring at? Give it back!" Jihoon says, pulling Seungcheol out of his dazed trance.

 

" _No!_  I got it first!" Seungcheol finally finds the courage to speak, his voice sounding firmer and braver than he actually feels.

 

It occurs to him then, seeing how Jihoon’s face held no sign of recognition, that Jihoon didn’t remember him, which leads to a series of pressing, urgent questions.

 

_Did he get uglier? He was always told he was the most attractive boy in middle school. Does he really look that different?_

 

_Why is he so disappointed Jihoon couldn't recognise him?_

 

_Why is he pouting?_

 

"This is truly bullying. You saw me struggling to get it and you took it away anyway? I need it! My cat is thirsting at home. Just give it to me, will you?" Jihoon snaps, approaching Seungcheol's basket of groceries, his hands stretched out in an attempt to grab the milk.

 

By reflex, Seungcheol lifts his basket into the air out of Jihoon's reach to protect the milk, which leaves the smaller man actually jumping.

 

Jihoon isn't really  _that_  short, but Seungcheol has the unfair advantage of long arms and biceps from a consistent gym schedule of three times a week, and he was _fully_ intending to exploit it. Petty, he knows. It doesn't matter if Jihoon was his crush back in the day, back when they were both young and foolish. His pride meant that he wasn't going to give up the milk.

 

" _What the hell?_ " Jihoon shouts, and the young family along the same aisle turns to stare at the two of them. The mother actually gives Seungcheol the dirtiest look, before wheeling her trolley quickly away to the next aisle.

 

Now, Seungcheol is fully aware of how bad the situation must look. Two men fighting over a carton of milk. He probably looks like a tyrant, considering Jihoon could easily pass off for a tween, and he's the one who actually looked his age. It’s an age where it isn't socially acceptable to physically wrestle in a supermarket, or anywhere, for that matter.

 

He wonders what the supermarket security is thinking watching this whole scene unfold through the cameras fitted on the ceiling. There is a whole range of possible adjectives for it. It must be _amusing_. It must also looked _dumb_.

 

Seungcheol supposes it’s also _unfair_.  _Unfortunate_ , even, that Jihoon's still cute.

 

In Seungcheol’s distracted state, Jihoon's persistent jumping eventually pays off. He manages to get his hands on the milk, but not without knocking the basket out of Seungcheol's hand, causing the entirety of its contents to sprawl all over the marbled floor.

 

As they both looked down at the mess they had caused, a mutual sheepish embarrassment finally begins to sink in. Only now does Seungcheol also realise, that the entirety of the situation could have been avoided, had he not turn around to acknowledge Jihoon in the first place, but he figures it’s too darn late to cry over… split milk. Ha ha.

 

In silence, the two of them bend down to pick up the fallen items, very obviously avoiding eye contact. Seungcheol notices when Jihoon stares at a particular item for a good five seconds too long, before finally picking it up.

 

When their eyes next meet, it is a scene of panicked eyes, meeting ones of confusion, then gradual realisation.

 

"Cheol?"

 

There is pretty much no other way to salvage this situation or even try to smoke his way out of it, and so for that Seungcheol tries a fake formal stance. It’s the safest option. It’s his _only_ option, he tells himself, offering an awkward smile. "Hi? It's been a while... Jihoonie" He pauses then. He kind of wants to die. He doesn't know why he added the 'Jihoonie'. He kind of wished he didn't.

 

He does, however, consider it a good sign that Jihoon's eyes seem to soften immediately.

 

"You still eat the same shitty flavor of Pepero." Jihoon nearly smirks, lifting up another box of Strawberry Cheese Melon Pepero.

 

Seungcheol wants to explode really bad. He doesn't know why the idea of a crush from eons ago remembering him makes him  _so happy_. He doesn't want to think about what it could mean. _Same eye smile, still directed at him._ Seungcheol's heart is fluttering. It shouldn't. He hasn't seen Jihoon in so long. He doesn't even know what kind of person Jihoon is anymore.

 

Jihoon is still cute though. Manlier, with a sharper jaw line, a more defined nose, and an Adam's apple. It's a cute look on him. He's a man now. A very, very cute one.

 

"You still criticize my dietary choices. But I'm glad to see we finally agree on something." Seungcheol says, gesturing to the infamous pink carton.

 

"I said it was for my cat."

 

"Is it really?" There’s scepticism in Seungcheol’s tone. It’s from a place of personal knowing.

 

"No."

 

"Do you even have a pet?"

 

"Stop exposing my lies."

 

They both laugh then. Seungcheol hopes Jihoon doesn't notice how  _hard_  he's grinning.

 

"But really? It took you a box of Pepero to recognise me?" Seungcheol asks, pouting again.

 

"You look _different_ okay." Jihoon huffs out, defending himself.

 

"Is that a good thing?"

 

Jihoon's cheeks go slightly red before answering with a blatant 'yes', as if he couldn't believe what he was admitting to.

 

"Are you implying I was ugly in middle school?" Seungcheol teases. They're still an awkward distance apart, despite their banter of sorts. Jihoon is fiddling with the items on the floor, avoiding Seungcheol’s eyes.

 

"You know that's not true." The flush on Jihoon's face isn't fading, and Seungcheol is  _relishing_  in it. He swears it is because it's an aesthetically pleasing look, from an entirely objective stand point. Pink on white. Seungcheol wants to see it again, and he's aware he's a pathetic lost cause.

 

As they finally finish fill up Seungcheol's basket again, Jihoon side eyes the full basket of six identically flavored boxes of Pepero, packets of kimchi flavored potato chips and bars of (strawberry flavored) chocolate.

 

"You have a problem."  
 

"I do."

 

"How are you looking the way you do with all the junk you eat?" Jihoon reaches out, as if intending to poke Seungcheol's stomach, before dropping his hand abruptly when realising how awkward it would be.

 

_They're still not friends._

 

So Seungcheol confesses that he is an egoistic bastard. He has to, especially when he had the cheek to feel slightly disappointed Jihoon didn't reach out and feel his firm abs. It's something he's proud of, and enjoys showing off.

 

Conclusively, he knows that the real reason is because he just wants to impress Jihoon, and he doesn't feel like there's any more point of being in denial about his intentions. He's whipped and _weak_ for the guy already.

 

Instead, he beams at Jihoon, "So you think I'm hot."

 

"I didn't say that!", Jihoon grumbles, a slightly horrified tone to his voice, "Don’t get bold with your assumptions!" but Seungcheol is only focused on how Jihoon _doesn't_ deny it.

 

It's only then, as the conversation ends, that their current reality strikes them again, the awkwardness and clumsy uncertainty in the atmosphere returning in full force.

 

_What now?_

 

He supposes they  _could_  pretend this reunion never happened. Seungcheol could give Jihoon the milk and they could amiably parts ways, never meet again. This was the safest, best option. Not all "flames" are meant to be rekindled.

 

 _But who was Seungcheol kidding?_   Was he really about to just give the milk up? Was he really about to _let Jihoon go?_

_  
_

An alternative would be to ask for his number. Then, Seungcheol factors in the possibility that they may end up being shit texters, and that it would lead to a series of awkward, stiff messages to and fro, until it eventually fades to nothingness again. Jihoon doesn’t look much of a texting guy, anyway.

 

That leaves him with the last option.

 

Would asking Jihoon out  _now_  be too desperate? He could always use 'catching up' as an excuse if all else fails. Seungcheol knows that he wants to keep talking to Jihoon, but he doesn't know if Jihoon feels the same. Jihoon's a mystery; back when they were kids, and even more so now. After all, maybe he was just being  _nice_  and praising Seungcheol's gym results. He doesn’t want to get _too_ bold with his assumptions.

 

 _Dammit_  he doesn't even know if Jihoon ever liked boys... ever liked  _him_. What if Jihoon has a girlfriend now? What if he's off to meet her right after this or he's just busy?

 

Seungcheol doesn't wanna look lame, or too free. He blocked out this whole weekend for some  _'me time'_ , though he finds that he suddenly wants it to turn into  _'our time'_. Jihoon would never give him the time of day if he hears his internal thoughts out loud. Nobody likes a composed, suave looking guy who secretly owned a heart softer than a baby’s butt, though he _insists_ that it’s only ever this way with selected things… Or people.

 

It’s upsetting how there isn't a standard operating procedure on what to do when having run-ins with people you used to really like a good 11 years ago. There should be.

 

Jihoon is full on staring at him now, seemingly considering his options as well. His contemplative, even fearful expression revealed an apparent passiveness, clearly waiting for Seungcheol to make the first move.

 

_You know what? Fuck it!_

_  
_

_Change his middle name to irrationality_  ! _He’ll live with regrets if he doesn’t just-_

 

"Jihoon, where are you going after this?"

 

"Just heading home. I live near this supermarket." Jihoon suddenly seems shy, and it's encouraging to say the least. Seungcheol hopes he isn't reading too much into it.

 

"Wanna go to the park outside and catch up for a bit? I can't believe we haven't seen each other in so long."

 

There. He said it. Seungcheol wants to physically run away because he's so scared of hearing Jihoon's response.

 

"Yeah... I'd like that."

 

_Score!_

 

The tension nearly instantly dissipates, having killed the suspenseful anticipation on their next move. A more comfortable silence now settles between them. It's nice.

 

"Hang on. I wanna get one more thing before we go." Seungcheol doesn't want come across as too forward, but he grabs Jihoon's wrist to lead him in the direction of another supermarket aisle, just for a few seconds before letting go. In all honesty, it's an unecessary action, but Seungcheol just wants to know what Jihoon's delicate-looking wrists feel like. It's a secret he'll never admit.

 

As they approached the biscuit section, he walks straight to the rows of colourful Pepero boxes filling up the shelves. Seungcheol makes the effort to eye Jihoon knowingly, before throwing into his basket, a good six boxes of Vanilla-flavored ones.

 

"I don't need six boxes? I'm not a monster like you." Jihoon whispers in a deadpanned tone, though with no actual weight to his insult.

 

"If you're gonna be so boring with your flavours, you'll at least need that many to feel satisfied." Seungcheol jokingly whispers back.

 

Jihoon clearly takes offence to that, turning to face Seungcheol, and maybe a bit too loudly says, "Well excuse me! Just because I like it vanilla, doesn't mean I'm boring. Not everyone's into wild stuff!"

 

Unexpectedly, two teenagers next to them they hadn't realise were there, actually glances over to them, and  _sniggers_.

 

Jihoon doesn't even realise why, till the girl actually walks over, and transfers a box of condoms from their shared basket into Seungcheol's. His face pales, realising what his earlier outburst may have sounded.

 

Jihoon swears he is NOT a prude, but  _what the hell!_

 

"Guess you'll need it more than us! Have fun!" The boy said, the girl laughing along.

 

These daring teenagers.  _Who do they think they are?_

 

"Take it back! We were talking about Pepero!" Jihoon yells, but the young couple were already gone.

 

Seungcheol just laughs and he hopes he doesn't look too fond, even though he really is. Though Seungcheol finds that his fears were unnecessary, because Jihoon doesn't even look at him, reaching out to remove the unwelcomed addition to Seungcheol's trolley.

 

In what may be the bravest act of evening so far, Seungcheol finds himself, once more being irrational. "Keep it in. It's strawberry flavoured."

 

"Yeah but I don't like strawbe-" Jihoon catches himself upon realising the possible implication behind his words, and he's flustered again.

 

Remember when Seungcheol said a blushing Jihoon was aesthetically pleasing? He just wants to point out once more how much he completely  _loves_  it.

 

At least Seungcheol is pretty much sure now that Jihoon has at least the slightest bit of interested in him - gym being the reason or not - and he knows that it is this hope that was fuelling his bravery at this point.

 

"What flavor would you like then?" Seungcheol probes, as a joke.  _Mostly._

 

"I'm only teasing", he adds, in an attempt to reassure the increasingly mortified Jihoon.

 

"Look. We don't know each other that well okay. I don't want to start any poor first impressions. I don't want you to think I'm loose or desperate or something." Jihoon suddenly says seriously, playing with his fingers.

 

Seungcheol looks at him till he catches Jihoon's eye contact, and replies, just as seriously.

 

"Don't worry. I don't think that the least bit. Let's go pay up, shall we?"

 

/

 

They're seated at a bench at the park right outside the supermarket. It's a cooling night, and the park had a comfortable amount of people going about their Saturday evenings. It was a perfect date setting, except Seungcheol and Jihoon weren’t on a date, per say. Yet, the simple act of eating Pepperos together with someone you haven't seen in a very long time, as an act of nostalgic reminiscing, brings about a warm feeling. It’s better when it’s with someone you like a lot.

 

"Hey, I'm Lee Jihoon. Nice to meet you." Jihoon suddenly says amidst the silence, a stick of Pepero still in his mouth, as he reaches out a hand to shake Seungcheol's.

 

Seungcheol thinks the way Jihoon intends to get this reunion done is dorky and lame, but it works. He finds it cute too  _(in his obviously unbiased opinion)_.

 

"Hey, I'm Choi Seungcheol. Nice to meet you too." Seungcheol thinks Jihoon’s hands are warm and soft and small. He nearly doesn't let go.

 

"Tell me about what you've been up to? Any pets? How are your parents?" Jihoon seems to feel out of place initiating this, but his decision to try is highly endearing, and appreciated. Seungcheol is glad he isn’t the only one feeling nervous.

 

"I went to high school and did life sciences, and I'm currently in year two of university doing business management because... It's versatile, I guess. No pets, but I live with Joshua and Jeonghan now, so it’s essentially the same thing. Remember them? They're like... together now, and are constantly horny. I mean it's a shit slash cool coincidence that we ended up going to the same school so we decided to just room together. They're annoying as a couple but I'll always love those two. My parents are good! Daegu's far from Seoul though, so I hardly get the chance to visit. You?"

 

"Joshua and Jeonghan? Woah I'd never have guessed. I live at my university dorm nearby, with this Wonwoo guy I just met. He just reads a lot and we're both passive so it works well. I like the peace. I just started chemical engineering this year and it's a dream. You know I'm a nerd. My family moved to Seoul three years ago because of my mother's work again, so it makes sense to do university here."

 

"Do you still do basketball? It's how we met anyway." Seungcheol suddenly asks, a casual smile tugging on his lips.

 

"Noooo! Don't remind me! I gave that up after I left our middle school. In Busan, I found music instead. I've been doing dancing and singing ever since, and I love it."

 

Jihoon looks passionate. There’s an air of confidence and contentment as he talks about his life now. It's a good look on him, not that there was really a bad one to begin with. His words, heavy with a strength that his younger self didn't previously possess, are charming yet manage to remain genuine. Jihoon has changed, and Seungcheol likes this version of Jihoon, all the same, if not more. 

 

Seungcheol wants to know what has changed in these 11 years that made him the person he is today – who he’s interacted with, who made him smile, who broke his heart. The realisation that he wants to know everything overwhelms him a bit, and he wonders if he’s just being an infatuated fool. Nonetheless, there’s a feeling of calm certainty when he thinks about Jihoon, and he believes it strongly.

 

"That's really nice. Maybe you should have stuck with basketball though. Might have helped with the height. It's too late now." It's a low blow, and Jihoon understandably reaches out to punch Seungcheol in the arm.

 

It's a shamelessly triumphant moment because, well, if Jihoon didn't get to feel his abs earlier, he’s now at least managed a feel of his biceps. Jihoon does look a bit taken aback, and he clearly tries not to show it on his face. Seungcheol mentally notes down a reminder to extend his gym membership, and an expensive gift for his gym trainer.

 

They talk a lot from there - a dumb, aimless exchange of banter and stories and kind-of-flirting, and Seungcheol suddenly has a stupid idea. He has a lot, really, but they've all worked out pretty well on Jihoon so far. So he supposes it's fair that he's optimistic this will, too.

 

After all, he's 21 and single. There shouldn't be a reason to hold back, and Seungcheol thinks he can afford to fail. Jihoon hasn't mentioned a partner, and he really, really likes Jihoon. From just an hour of ceaseless conversation, he can already tell that Jihoon's the sort of intelligent, and eloquent, and sassy, and kind that he wants to be around more, if not forever. He mourns the death of the Jihoon he fell in love with as a kid, but present-day Jihoon is still essentially the same but _more_ , and Seungcheol is falling harder and harder.

 

So Seungcheol reaches out for the carton of HELLO KITTY STRAWBERRY MILK.

 

He's full on intending to shout it from now onwards, he's no longer ashamed. In fact, it's his favourite thing currently. He has a lot to thank Hello Kitty for. _Maybe a personal letter of appreciation to Sanrio? A Hello Kitty themed wedding? Is he thinking too far ahead?_

_  
_

"Play a game with me, will you?" Seungcheol says, pulling out two straws, and Jihoon can already see what's coming.

 

"There's only one carton and two of us. I still don't intend to give it to you. But I'm willing to share. Race to see who will get the last drop?" 

 

It's childish and stupid, but Jihoon looks just as needlessly competitive about it, cheekily asking, "Depends. What's the prize?"

 

"Getting the joy of seeing the loser eat the other person's flavour of Peppero." 

 

He has on an evil grin now, and Seungcheol knows he's playing so dirty right now. Jihoon doesn't actually know just how _fast_ Seungcheol could gobble up HELLO KITTY STRAWBERRY MILK. The winner was pretty much already declared before the battle's started.

 

Jihoon expectantly takes the bait.

 

"When the clock strikes 9:03pm sharp, we start." It's 9:02 now.

 

With both prides at stake, and a deep disgust for the other flavour of Peppero, they both stared at the phone clock intently.

 

9:03pm.

 

The slurping sounds that subsequently followed, along with the additional factor of two men struggling to jointly hold a tiny carton of milk, made for an ungraceful scene to say the least. Apparently, they're never going to do stereotypically cute or orthodox things. Both men don't seem to mind, and image is quickly thrown out in favour of a meaningless victory.

 

Obviously, Seungcheol wins by a long haul, and Jihoon actually releases a pained war cry at his loss.

 

"Eat up, sweetheart! One packet of Strawberry Cheese Melon Pepero, coming up!" His voice was full of glee, a complete contrast to Jihoon's sulks and whines.

 

"I'm not your sweetheart! Plus, nobody in this whole world actually eats that flavour. It's probably still out because people buy it to use as torture devices like you are now." Jihoon insists, a bitter tone to his speech.

 

"It doesn't matter. Get eating!", comes the sing-song response.

 

Seungcheol takes lots of pictures of the cringing Jihoon, as he grudgingly begins chewing off the biscuit sticks. Maybe it's because it's a funny sight. _Maybe_ it's because he just wants an excuse to take pictures of Jihoon. Either way, it’s a sight to behold, and Seungcheol prepares a plastic bag in case Jihoon throws it all up.

 

As Jihoon picks up the last Pepero and begins eating, displeased expression still obvious on his face, Seungcheol knows it's time for the climax of his horribly rash plan.

 

Seungcheol boldly leans forward towards Jihoon so that the other end of the biscuit stick was currently in his mouth. 

 

_A Pepero Kiss? Seriously? He's that much of a cliché?_

 

In his defence, he’s just being an opportunist; the park's empty, it's dark, they're eating Pepero, he likes the guy. He'd be damned if he doesn't give it a shot!

 

It's worth it anyway, because Jihoon's eyes widen upon realising what Seungcheol was doing, staring at him dead on. It's clear he's nervous and doesn't know how to react. He doesn't pull away though, which Seungcheol figures is a win already.

 

The real win, he realises after, is when Jihoon stops freezing after an excessive length of time, and takes an abrupt, yet larger bite of the biscuit, closing the distance between them. Seungcheol's heart is pounding, so hard, as he repeats the action. Can you blame him?

 

His plan was pretty much going perfect, the exchange of nibbles continuing till their lips were just  _nearly_  touching.

 

_Nearly._

 

Until Jihoon suddenly moves away from his end of the biscuit and Seungcheol  _swears_  he nearly goes crazy at that moment.

 

"Whaa?" Seungcheol tries to says, the tiny bit of biscuit still in his mouth, and he's frowning so hard like he's been punched.

 

Everything was going so well!

 

A mischievous grin spreads across Jihoon's face as he replies simply, "I don't kiss on the first date. I'm not loose or desperate,  _remember_?"

 

Seungcheol eats the last bit of biscuit still in still mouth, in defeat, and pouts. The pouting is a bad habit he swears he never had until he met Jihoon today. Jihoon's nothing but a poor influence.

 

"Well who cares! If you didn't know, I kind of liked you when we were in middle school and I somehow, like you even more now. So I'm gonna be desperate if it means I can get you this time before you run away from me again."

 

There it was. The facts, out in the open. 11 years of faded memories, two hours of a rekindled bond, and it’s a reality that comes tumbling out in unplanned fashion. He's said it now, so Jihoon knows the truth about his feelings from the past that have _somehow_ resurfaced in the present, which is absurd to even try to justify. He did his part, and he waits in agony to hear what Jihoon has to say.

 

When he's met with no response and a stoic expression, Seungcheol continues mumbling. He's less assured now, _anxious_ , even.

 

"You're not attached, or something right? I'm not reading things wrong? I thought you would be okay with it. We can just pretend this didn't happen okay. I'm sorry, I should have asked." His voice wavers, with the sudden wave of insecurity.

 

Silence.

 

Seungcheol is all ready to pack up and run away, when Jihoon grabs his arm to stop him.

 

"You really liked me in middle school? I was such a loser." Jihoon asked, genuinely surprised.

 

"That's what I said.” He hesitates, before continuing, “How could I not? You were so cute back then, and you still are."

 

Silence again.

 

"You didn't answer my question." Seungcheol is frustrated. He doesn't have the mental strength for Jihoon's ambiguity and silent treatment. He wants answers and some sort of definition to concretise his blur of thoughts.

 

"No, I'm single." Jihoon pauses, before adding, "But hopefully not for long." and he looks up at Seungcheol so shyly and,  _God_ , if it didn't make Seungcheol's heart feel so full and ecstatic. Damn Jihoon and his power to change his mood so _quickly_.

 

"I think... I liked you. I'm not sure. I was too young. I did like your company so much though, and I somehow thought of you most when I was in Busan, over my actual friends."

 

"I thought we were friends!"

 

"No, you were just a handsome hyung I didn't know why even bothered with me. Well, it doesn't matter. I  _know_  I like you now. It's scary since we haven't met again for long but.. As I said, no kisses on the first date."

 

Seungcheol looks so dejected, and Jihoon can't lie and say he doesn't want to kiss the guy in front of him too. He doesn't want to rush it though, not especially with a crappy flavour of Pepero for the aftertaste.

 

Truth is, Jihoon just hasn't had his first kiss yet, and so he wants to save it, but that’s a confession for another day. Till then, he has his sights set on Seungcheol's lips to be the ones that claim it.

 

He quickly continues, "That does mean though, that I'm open for negotiation during the second."

 

"Are you asking me out?"

 

"Yes."

 

"So you did find me hot."

 

"If you don't stop with your ego, I'm cancelling my offer."

 

"Jihoonieeeeee."

 

Jihoon actually leans forward then, in a seemingly spontaneous move, and kisses the area next to Seungcheol's eyes. Seungcheol wants  _more_  but he'll wait.

 

You see the thing is - Seungcheol's dated around through the years, but Jihoon has already made him feel more in their two short encounters, than he has with just about anyone else. He suddenly wonders if he ever moved on from Jihoon. He doesn't know, but he knows Jihoon was  _definitely_  worth the wait.

 

So instead, he says, "That's a weird place to kiss someone."

 

"You have the prettiest eyes. Is it selfish to want them to always be looking at me?" Even Jihoon seems a bit taken aback by the blatant, melodramatic admission. Were they reading lines off an overrated romance novel?

 

"No, because that's what I where I want my eyes to always be, too." Okay, _yes._  These lines have _definitely_ been in an overrated romance novel at some point.

 

"I thought I was cheesy."

 

"You thought."

 

"Should I start getting use to this?"

 

"Absolutely."

 

/

 

This can't be fate. Fate is when you meet an old crush on a cold night and you dash forward to kiss each other passionately in the pouring rain. Fate is not when you meet your old crush in an unglamorous supermarket, and the guy didn't even recognise you at first.

 

Or so Seungcheol thinks.

 

It doesn't matter though, Seungcheol kind of likes it this way.

 

He confirms this when he intertwines his fingers with Jihoon's, and Jihoon holds him tighter, like he never wants to ever let go.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) if enough people want it, i can try doing a backstory thing to this, spilling the shady but cute happenings of middle school.  
> 2) i didn't plan any of this,, it came tumbling out. i saw the pepero kiss opportunity anD i grabbed it. tell me it's not a cheol thing to do.  
> 3) i'm glad that pepero flavour doesn't exist.  
> 4) comments are greatly, greatly loved. LEAVE ME A COMMENT, she demands, as she holds on to her fragile self esteem.  
> 5) thank you for reading. it's not perfect.


End file.
